The Legend of Zelda: The Sorcerer's Sword
by whiteangel617
Summary: Three years after Majora's Mask, Link has returned to Hyrule to counter his past. There are secrets about Hyrule's past that will undermine Link's courage and alter Hyrule's history. The story is complete, but I am revising it ...please R&R!
1. Prologue

_Note from the Author_ I finished this story in 2001, but never had the chance to actually go back and revise it. Since 2001, I have written 6 Zelda Fan-fictions, each of which surpass the next in story telling and actual GUM (Grammar-Usage-Mechanics). Please bare in mind I realize NOW how unorganized this first novel is (actually, 1-3 need the most work), but seven years ago I did not feel this way. While I said I _finished_ this story in 2001, I am revising it now.

Thank you,

White Angel

Based on the Highly Acclaimed Game _The Legend of Zelda_

Author: White Angel

Prologue:

Legend tells that before the breath of life flowed through the fair kingdom of Hyrule, three golden goddesses descended and bestowed the land with a sacred relic. The goddesses were Din, goddess of power; Nayru, goddess of wisdom; and Farore, goddess of courage. Each goddess provided the essence of life to Hyrule: Din carved the mountains and dug the oceans; Nayru gave the world law and order; and Farore gave life to the world that would uphold the order.

But this was not the gift that the goddesses provided, no matter how important and valuable it might have been. Life could have been given by any of the other gods or goddesses, but none were given the privilege of leaving behind the sign of the gods: the Triforce. The Triforce was in essence an inanimate object, yet capable of granting any mortal or immortals wish. The Triforce consists of three golden triangles, each representing the three goddesses: power, wisdom and courage.

The Triforce became the source of the Hylians' religion, and it was more than a simple object of worship. The Triforce was not hidden from mortal eyes. For centuries, the Hylians had their wishes granted, no matter if for good or evil. The Triforce was simply an object without conscience, therefore could not judge whether the wish was righteous or sinful.

Understanding the dangers the Triforce posed in the public eye, the goddesses bestowed the rights to the Triforce upon a select few: the Sages. The Triforce was then hidden in an alternate realm, the Sacred Realm, or the Golden Land. The Sages believed the Hylians would also learn not to covet the Triforce as dearly as they had done from the past events, but they were wrong.

The Sages explained to the original Hylians that the gods took the Triforce away from them to prevent any war, and a small population believed them. But as generations passed and stories of the Golden Power went on to the children, they became more intrigued with the relic. They believed their ancestors lied to them and sought the Triforce with greed. Wars broke out amongst the Hylians in search of the Triforce. Libraries were ransacked in search of text of the legendary artifact, but there were no sources.

Thus the Sages a built a temple to gain access to the Sacred Realm with a simple key to lock the entrance. This Temple was known as the Temple of Time and the key that locked the doors to the Sacred realm was the Master Sword, Blade of Evil's Bane. Only one with pure heart would be able to lift the sword and gain access to the realm. However, the thought of one person with a pure heart was unheard of in a world of greedy men. Stories and myths were brought down of this person, which many envied such a pure hearted being that they began to change their ways and tried being like him, in hopes that they could gain access to the Triforce. The Sages feared this act could make it possible for anyone could lift the Master Sword that they created three Spiritual Stones, one made of emerald, one made of ruby and one made of sapphire, that must be found and brought before the alter at the Temple of Time, before the Doors of Time. One would need to find these three merits to prove his courage before the Master Sword. Then, a song would need to be played on the Ocarina of Time to open the doors. Few possessed enough courage to undergo the obstacles to find the three stones and they did not have enough wisdom to complete the challenges. And those who possessed both elements lacked the power to accomplish the task. However they all believed there would be one who would possess all three virtues and be able to gain access to the Sacred Realm. He was known as the Hero of Legend.

Hyrule soon cleansed their sins after finally realizing their dark nature. However, there was one race that continued to covet the Triforce. This was the Gerudo race. They are a woman dominate society, but every century a man is born. They became mesmerized by the by the Triforce, but it was the male that was born who would seek its power. One Gerudo male in particular, Ganondorf Dragmire, craved the awesome powers of the Triforce. However, he knew it would be impossible to reach the golden power because of his wicked history, but knew he could gain access if he could corrupt the Royal Family. He attempted an attack on the Royal Family, but was thwarted by a family said to have given birth the Hero of Legend. With that, he returned to the Gerudo Wastelands and planned for a second attack.

It came to pass that a child was born and raised amongst the Kokiri children, deep within the hallows of the Lost Woods in the Kokiri Forest. Each Kokiri was born with a guardian fairy, but not that child. He was a shy boy and was known as _the child without a _fairy.

The guardian fairy would protect the Kokiri children from the curse of the Lost Woods. The Lost Woods was cursed with magic that would transform any mortal without a fairy into the living dead: a stalfos. Because this child did not have a fairy, he was forbidden to enter the Lost Woods.

The Kokiri are a simple race of children with pure innocence. They knew nothing of tragedy or warfare, as all affairs of the _outside_ world are hidden from them. They are forbidden to leave the forest, and they are protected under their guardian the Great Deku Tree.

The Great Deku Tree knew the child without a fairy's true identity as the Hero of Legend. When the boy came to the age of ten years old, the Great Deku Tree sent him a fairy, Navi. Navi awoke the boy, who introduced himself as Link. He embarked on a journey across the land of Hyrule and met the Princess of Destiny, Princess Zelda. Upon retrieving the three Spiritual Stones and lifting the Master Sword, he entered the Sacred Realm. But it was all part of Ganondorf's plan and he entered the Sacred Realm and wished upon the Triforce. Link, upon lifting the Master Sword, fell into a deep sleep, only to wake seven years later. In this time, he learned that Ganondorf had trapped the six Sages: Rauru, Sages of Light; Saria, Sage of Forest, Darunia, Sage of Fire; Ruto, Sage of Water; Impa, Sage of Shadow; and Nabooru, Sage of Spirit. After saving them, he discovered Zelda to be the leader of the Sages. He then confronted Ganondorf and sealed him within the Sacred Realm, which had become the Evil Realm due to his evil wishes.

Link then returned to the past when he first began his journey and peace once again was restored to Hyrule. His guardian fairy, Navi, who traveled with him through time, departed was with him without saying goodbye. Startled by his friend leaving him, he sought after her and left the land which made him legend; he was the Hero of Time.

He traveled into the depths of the Lost Woods, unaffected by the curse due to he had the magic of the gods protecting him, and arrived in the land of Termina, a land with its own catastrophe. An imp name Skull Kid was possessed by an evil entity: Majora's Mask. The mask harnessed evil magic and was using Skull Kid as a puppet to bring the moon down on the world. Accompanied by one of Skull Kid's fairies, Tatl, he embarks on a second journey to awaken Termina's four gods to stop the moon from plummeting upon the world within three days time. With the help of his Ocarina of Time, he was able to travel back and forth in time, even slowing the speed of time's flow. Once awakening, he confronted Majora's Mask within the moon, which the mask morphed through three stages to defend itself, but Link was able to defeat the entity and restore peace to the land.

However, he was unable to find his fairy companion, Navi…

Present Day

A young girl suddenly awakens from her afternoon nap to the rain drumming against her window. She walks over to the window and stares into the dark fields.

"He's returned," says she, softly to herself. She could feel the bond growing stronger, ever since spring began. "Link."


	2. Chapter 1 I've Returned

The Legend of Zelda

The Sorcerer's Sword

_"Hast ye felt it?_

_I have. He hast returned, _

_And an evil hath followed him._

_And following that evil,_

_Tis an old one._

_But the last one,_

_Will show the Master Sword_

_A competitor blade."_

Chapter 1

I've Returned

Three years, and she never forgot the bond between them. She looks around curiously. She could tell he is near; never has she felt it so strong before. She walks across her room and holds the curtain out a little, just enough to peer outside.

It is dark, cold and raining. The winds are rattle the window as she watches the trees sway back and forth.

"Zelda?" came a knock on her door. She turns around and her mother enters.

"Hello, mother."

"Brr, aren't you a little tired? It's very late."

"Yes, I know. But, I felt him. Again."

"Honey, are you sick?" Cassandra asks, "You've been complaining about a boy in your sleep; I can hear it when I walk pass your room. Who is he? Is he the one who locked Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm?"

Zelda isn't sure if she's being sarcastic or not, but she doesn't say a word. She told her father of what happened to Ganondorf after the events of the Imprisoning War, as it has been called. Rauru is the only Sage who has identified himself, but he has requested the other Sages to disclose their identities to protect them.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Zelda replies and crawls underneath her covers. Cassandra kisses her lightly on the forehead and leaves.

The overcastting storm clouds flash, followed by the static thunder. The distant mountains and lake are blurred behind the curtains of rain while the strong tree branches wail under the heavy rain. The heavy rain would torture any soul who dares walk the flooded dirt roads. However, this is not the case for a boy clothed in a green tunic, armed with a sword belted to his back with a shield locked on the sheath. Both objects weigh against his body, but he knows he cannot disarm himself.

_"I shouldn't have come back."_ He glances over his shoulder and squints his eyes, trying to see through the rain. But he quickly loses his balance as he trips over a rock and he falls on his chest. His weapon and shield add to the force from the fall and the rain rattles off his shield. _"I have to find her…warn her…"_

He spats the mud from his mouth and pushes himself up. He runs again, not bothering to wipe the mud from his tunic. It wouldn't have mattered anyways; the rain is already dirtying him.

His pointed ears twitch and he hears a high pitch whistle behind him. He spins to the side and watches as a ball of energy spirals at him. As he falls, he feels the heat of the energy ball ripple across his chest. He falls on his back and the sheath pushes against his back. He grunts while rolling to his knees and stands up. Two more high pitch whistles ripple through the air and the two balls of energy spin toward him. He unhooks the shield from the sheath and brings it in before him. The first energy ball strikes and he shifts backwards slightly. There is a brief pause before the second energy ball puts him on his back.

The figure towers over him in a dark cloak and his head under a deep hood. Another flash of lightning brightens the land and the lower half of his face is visible. His arms are to his side and the sleeves just cover the ends of his thumbs. His hand leaves the comforts from within his cloak and tense against the cold rain. He rotates his hand so the palm faces the storm. The boy immediately rises from the ground, but he does not show surprise at stranger's knowledge in magic. The boy rises a foot from the ground before the stranger lowers his arm and the boy drops to his feet. But his knees buckle and he falls to his knees from weariness.

"You have high stamina," the cloaked person says, "I know who you are; you're legend is well known, _Hero_."

His voice is monotone and there is no sign of weariness when he speaks, even though he has chased the boy for several days.

The boy stares up at him and reaches behind his left shoulder and grasps the handle to his sword. The stranger looks on welcomingly at the sign of defense.

"You traveled through time to seal the Prince of Thieves into the Sacred Realm," he says, stepping closer, "Tell me, where is the Temple of Time."

It has been three years since he took his place amongst legends, since he last used the Doors of Time. It was then that he, and the Seven Sages, sealed Ganondorf Dragmire in the Sacred Realm. What has become of the Sacred Realm since then is unknown. What is clear is that Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm for all eternity.

The boy stands up and clenches his fists. He thought the nightmare is over, that Ganondorf Dragmire is a fable amongst mortals. But obviously this stranger has heard the tales. He quickly unsheathes his sword, a simple double-edged straight sword he found in the Kokiri Forest years earlier. The stranger looks on welcomingly and motions for him to make a move. He does, jumping forward and hacks downwards.

The stranger brings his arm out and he stops midair, but he strikes forward and the blade stops against an invisible barrier. The stranger makes a fist, strengthening the barrier and it glows blue in the air. He snarls under his hood and opens his hand. The blue shield flashes and the boy blasts backwards while releasing his sword and it falls into the ground. He falls on his back and grasps his shoulder. He grudgingly stands up to confront the stranger again. He limps forward with his shield still in his grasp.

"You have great courage to stand up to me again, boy, but it is by far the weakest element of the Triforce."

The boy looks at his sword standing in the ground next to the stranger; it is out of his reach. With his left hand hidden behind his shield, he reaches into the pouch rolls a Deku nut into his palm. He quickly tosses the nut into his right hand and throws it at his feet. The nut shatters and emits a blinding light around him. The light fades and he is gone.

"He's returned," _she_ says walking away from the window and pulls the blue night gown from the closet. _She_ wraps herself in the warmth of the gown, lights a candle and exits the room.

It is quite early in the morning, but the hallways are dark with echoes of the rain pattering against the windows hidden behind the thick red curtains. No one is awake at this hour, not even the guards.

The cold marble floors and walls of the Temple of Time gleam from the flickering candlelight. Near the center of the sanctuary is a warp point, and the gold dust whirls around the three triangles. The particles spiraled faster and the boy appears.

The turns around walks through the oak doors. The rain obscures his vision, but that is the least of his worries. He runs through the market and blurred lampposts light the streets. He walks north to the castle and a soldier brings his spear in front of him.

"Hey kid. It's late and rainy, shouldn't you be inside?" he asked.

He doesn't respond but steps forward. The soldier pushes the end of the spear against his chest and he stops.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His eyes trail along the spear and he steps to the side and the soldier swings his staff out. But that's exactly what he wanted to happen. He blocks the spear, wraps his arm around it and pulls it free. He then whirls it and slaps the soldier across the face. He then tosses the spear to the ground and steps over the fallen soldier. He hasn't been there for three years, but he still remembers the secret entrance to the castle. As he comes to the dirt wall, he looks for the green vines which climbs to the top. He has to feel the wall with his hands since it is dark; but he is able to find them fast. He pulls himself up and began the climb. In no time, he pulled himself onto the ledge and ran towards the top of the Iron Gate. He creeps to the trap door and climbs down a ladder and runs out before a soldier catches him. There are twenty soldiers on duty. He has to creep quietly so no one catches him. He runs up a hill and ducks behind a tree before a soldier sees him. He makes sure the soldier turns away and bolts across the grass. He runs faster and approaches another dirt wall and climbs the vines. The ledge is not very big, and there is a drop at the end. He steps back a few steps and runs towards the edge and jumped off into a moat. He swam his way to the other end of the moat and climbed up the edge. He ran to his left down a path and looked to the left, where water is flowing from a hole in the walls. But he wouldn't be able to crawl through this time; he's grown. He turns to the tower door and checks the latch; it's locked. He takes a lock-pick from his pocket and twists the ends and begins picking the lock. Lock-picking isn't new to him, but neither is he familiar with the art. He learned how to lock pick from the Bomber's Gang in Termina years ago. The door clicks and he walks in.

The hallway is dark with no sign of life; it is empty. He walks down the hall and makes his first left turn and sees a small pond of water; that is the entrance he would have taken years ago. He begins walking down and peeks around the corner; everyone is asleep. There is a sufficient amount of light here; moonlight shines through the windows. With that, he throws the torch into the water and runs down. As he makes it to the end of the hall, he turns right and continues running.


	3. Chapter 2 The Encounter

Chapter 2

The Encounter

"Huh?" came a girl's voice.

He walks in slower and she turns around. She gasps and brings her hand to her mouth, but didn't make any gesture of surprise.

"L…Link? Is it really you?" she asks.

His right arm drops to his side and the shield pulls his shoulder down. He nods casually, but then takes off his cap and bows upon realizing that he is before the princess.

"Link, you don't have to be so formal."

His eyes look up and he notices the crystal blue nightgown glowing from the moonlight. Her dark blonde hair is drawn down her back and glides just behind her pointy ears. His heart briefly steps of out rhythm, but he does not lose composure.

"My apologies, Princess."

His voice has changed. It is different from before, even when they fought Ganondorf in the future. His voice is no longer suppressed within his throat. His voice is somewhat deeper, his every word smoothly transitioning to the next.

She holds herself back from running up and embracing him. She had given him the Ocarina of Time for his journey when he left Hyrule. Although she believed they would meet again, she hadn't expected him to truly return.

"Link…why…what's happening?"

"Someone is here to release Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm."

"I knew you would come, Link," she said and they slowly walk towards each other. "How long has it been?"

"Three years," Link said taking her hands. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Link, I thought you'd never return," she responds, holding back her tears. "Do you know who's come to release Ganondorf?"

"His name is Malakai, and he's a wizard. I don't think he's as strong as Ganondorf, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"I challenged him. I lost, but he isn't that strong. I've fought worse than him, including Ganondorf."

"On your journey? Where did you go?"

"I went to Termina, but it's a long story. I need to go retrieve the Master Sword to stop him. But, by doing that, I'll release Ganondorf."

"That's a problem. Why not rest for a while?"

The thought eases Link's mind and he becomes tempted to take her offer. But he knows that's not possible.

"I'm afraid that will only put you at risk, Princess–"

She quickly brings her fingers to his lips and quietly hushes him. He didn't speak too much during their adventures together. But when he did, he would focus mainly on the task at hand. It reminisces like he is now, but he is more confident in his speech.

"Link, you can address me as Zelda. We're not that different in age."

"But our social status–"

"You're a hero. Now, will you defy the order of your princess?"

Link swallows and nods in reply. "Zelda, he's after the Sacred Realm and will use me to open the Doors of Time, just as Ganondorf used me."

"I can lead him there," comes a third voice.

The room grows cold and a fog lifts around their feet. The fog becomes dense around their legs and Link turns around.

"Dark Link," he says, and his breath clings in the air.

"You know of me?" he asks.

Dark Link, the evil manifestation of Link. He is a mirror of Link, yet he is darker. His clothes are black and his skin darker than the night sky. His red eyes cast color upon his dark features. Link once faced him in the Water Temple when he traveled through time. Apparently, he has no recollection of their battle. This Dark Link must be the present version of Link, not the future one he faced.

"How is it that you came to be?"

Dark Link's fingers glide up to a pendant dangling from his neck. His thumb circles the face of the pendant and it glows slightly. Link brings his arms out to the side before Zelda. He didn't have a sword to defend himself, but his shield could pose as an improvised weapon. It is not a suitable choice of a weapon, but he has no other choice. Dark Link jumps forward and slashes to the side. Link blocks and Dark Link immediately kicks him in the chest into Zelda. Link pushes forward, leading Dark Link away from Zelda. He swings the sword again and the blade carves into the shield. Link kicks out and strikes him in the head.

"Hehe," Dark Link chuckles and he brings his empty hand to his necklace. His fingers caress the circular pendant and it begins to glow against his palm. Immediately, Link becomes disoriented and he falls to his knees.

"Link!" Zelda cries.

"Stay back girl or I'll take you as well."

"What…are you…doing?" Link chokes and sweat falls from his forehead.

"Creating a brother," he hisses.

Link pulls the grass into his hands and he clenches his teeth. Darkness overcomes his vision and his head pulls to the side.

"Is someone in there?" a voice calls from outside.

Dark Link's eyes widen and he vanishes in a black mist. Link falls forward on his chest and he heaves a sigh of relief.

"Someone's coming!" Zelda whispers, reaching for him.

"Stop," Link whispers as he rolls to the side behind some bushes.

"Princess Zelda!" the guard exclaims, "What are you doing here so late? There's an intruder in the castle. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!"

"But, I heard voices."

"It was only me humming."

"You're humming's pretty loud," he says, "But I know you, so I'll let you go. I am going to escort you back to your room."

"Fine," she grumbles. After they leave, Link peers out.

"I'm glad she knows. Now, to get the Master Sword," he says crawling out.

He stands up and dusts himself off and makes his way outside. Before he turns the corner, he sees a soldier giving orders to enter the courtyard. He dives back and looks around for a way out. There are rows of windows on the walls, all too high for him to reach. Then he looks at the end of the courtyard and sees a small staircase leading to a window, low enough for him to enter. He runs back quickly, unlatches the window and climbs through. He closes it fast and ducks as lights flicker behind him.

"Check the bushes and windows. Make sure nothing was in here." Link sighs in relief until he hears, "Hey! There's a shield on the ground!" He curses under his breath, and someone hears. "By that window!"

Link crawls away then dashes down the hall. He makes a right and takes the second left. He sees two guards looking back and forth. He ducks underneath a table and covers his mouth so they wouldn't hear him breathe. Lights pass over the table cloth and he looks out as they leave. He slowly climbs out and runs towards the end of the hall and takes another left. He sees stairs and takes them.

_"I need to find Zelda's room and tell her what I'm planning to do."_

As he makes another turn, he sees Zelda with ten escorts around her leading her into her room.

"There's no need to come in with me," she said as she sees Link. She winks at him and continues, "Besides, you'll hear me scream out here."

"Okay, but we'll stand guard in case."

"Goodnight."

She leaves into her room and the door shut, with five soldiers on guard.

"Her bedroom window," he says and walks back. He runs down to hall and looks through a window. It is still raining out. He didn't want to climb outside, but it is the only way to her room besides the door. He climbs outside and the needle rain pierces him. He keeps his balance on the ledge and sidles towards her window. As he approaches her window, he sees her looking out. She opens the window and he steps inside.

"It's cold out there."

"Link, you're going to get killed!" she says quietly, but harshly.

"I know, but there is worse to come. I need to travel in time, again."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because Ganondorf will be back. Remember I sealed him away in the Sacred Realm? Well, I'll release him by lifting the sword. You'll have to prepare during the seven years, unless I can slay him."

"Slay him?"  
"Yes. I'll meet him in the realm, I think."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," he says and turns to the outside.

"Princess!" the door opens and arrows are held up. Link turns to them and smiled as he descends from the window.


	4. Chapter 3 At the Beginning

Chapter 3

At the Beginning

Link runs up to the doors and pushes them open. The marble floor squeaks under his wet feet and he leaves behind a trail of footprints. The sanctuary is dark, with the exception of the flashes of lightning from time to time. He looks at the stone walls and windows running along them. Before him is an altar and Door of Time behind it. He opens his hand to his side and magic flows into his palm.

An oval shape forms in his palm and takes shape: the Ocarina of Time. He looks up at the large door which the sun is embossed in the stone. He closes his eyes and brings the instrument to his lips and begins to play the Song of Time.

The magical notes dance along the walls and lightning flashes more often. The embossed sun glows and dust begins to shake from the stone doors. The doors slide open and darkness lies within.

As the song ends, he opens his eyes and walks through the small hallway and stands at the foot of the platform. Each of the Sages' symbols are carved into the platform and circle the center, as is the Triforce. Lightning flashes again and the light gleams off the Master Sword's blade, which stands motionless in the Pedestal of Time.

A faint yellow glow sits upon the pummel of the sword. It's too faint to be anything too serious, but Link has to stop himself from falling to his knees.

"Navi?" his asks. His shaking voice breaks through the hallway and barely escapes into the room.

The yellow glow brightens and an audible ring follows. The ball of light rises from the pummel and it hovers over the sword in confusion. The female fairy turns back and forth, beating her wings weakly to stay in the air. She turns to the Doors of Time and sees the green figure standing wearily in the hallway. She isn't sure if he's an illusion or if she's deprived of depression. But she hears the name again, _Navi_, and she propels towards him. She falls against the comforts of his green tunic and grasps onto him.

"Navi," Link says, falling to his knees and takes her into his hand.

She stand on his palm, merely the height of his index finer and glows vibrantly yellow. She floats up to his face and reaches out, touching his cheek.

"Link," she says, masked behind her aura.

"Navi, it's really you," he says, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Three years searching, and you are here. At the beginning. You left me?"

Navi floats away while facing him. She recalls that moment when they returned to their time, three years ago. It was after the Imprisoning War, the Seal of the Sages. Link released the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time and she flew away from him.

"You were different, Link," she says. "I don't think I could have possibly been your companion–"

"After all we went through?" Link says abruptly, "I loved you, Navi. You were my only friend. But, why are you here?"

"Whenever you're lost, you return to the place you last met."

"Have you been waiting for me all this time?" he asks. Before she can answer, he takes the Ocarina of Time and begins to play the _Song of Healing_. As the haunting melody plays from the ocarina, the faint notes of a piano echo in the background.

Navi rises higher, the magic flowing around her and her aura becomes brighter. She glows blue and her scars disappear and her strength returns.

"Link."

"Navi, I need your help again. I'm going through time to fight Ganondorf and I need you with me. I need the Master Sword again."

"I will not flee," she says, floating around his body and her magic flows into him. She then floats by his head and they stand before the Master Sword.

"It's been three years since you last held the legendary blade; don't forget how to use it," he says to himself and grasps the blue hilt with his left hand and places his right hand under the cross guard. He grips the handle and begins to lift the sword.

The embossed Triforce glows blue rays of blue light shine upwards, encasing him within a blue shield. His hair begins to lengthen and he feels his body slowly aging. His breathing quickens and he looks up through the blue barrier.

The barrier flashes and he reappears in a dark landscape, standing on top of a pyramid. However, the pyramid had no tip, but has a flat summit. Monsters, species he has never seen, roam around the yellow grassland. A murky swamp is the moat and he shivers from the cold.

"How do you like it?"

He turns around and faces a hulking beast. It stands upright with the head and body of a bull but has a rainbow colored tail.

"Ganon," he cusses, "It's been a while."

"It has," Ganon growls, "I've been waiting quite a while for you to appear. Where is Malikai and Dark Link?"

"They're still in Hyrule. If you want to see them, you'll have to go through me," he says motioning his fingers towards himself.

Ganon growls and he brings his left hand forward. A golden triangle glows from his hand and he chuckles.

"I see you still possess the Triforce of Power," Link says, and the Triforce of Courage glows from his hand.

Ganon's eyes focus on the Triforce of Courage glowing from Link's hand. So the Triforce never actually united when he was sealed here. That's why the Sacred Realm has turned into this desolate wasteland. The Triforce of Power glows from his hand again and his body shines gold. He shrinks and transforms into a grown man. His skin is darker and the red dreadlocks fall down his back. Rags now hang from his chest and arms and a sword hangs from his back.

"You've aged."

"I have not been in my human form for quite some time. I've been able to do so finally since I've come in contact with another piece of the Triforce. Ironically, it appears that you are not affected by the Sacred Realm's curse because you are in contact with my piece of the Triforce."

Ganondorf's wish was to control both the Sacred Realm and Hyrule, yet he was only able to control the Sacred Realm. Link prevented him from fulfilling his usurpation in Hyrule. The Triforce never united since the seal and only Ganondorf's Triforce of Power transformed the Golden Land into the Evil Realm.

"I want to look my best before I go into Hyrule," he says like a gentleman, "This battle won't last long. You only a minute before you fall asleep and wake in Hyrule; so you better get started."

Ganondorf takes his sword and hacks it into the pyramid. The tip of the blade curves outwards and resembles a battle axe blade placed horizontally. Link swallows and whirls his sword around his body rhythmically before pointing it at him. Ganondorf pushes his right hand forward and an energy ball shoots at Link. He deflects it and runs at him with the Master Sword in hand. Ganondorf pulls his sword from the roof and counters the Master Sword.

"Where's your shield?"

"Up your-" but he is thrown back and Ganondorf dives after him. Link steps at the edge of the pyramid.

"Heyah!" Ganondorf cries and kicks him off.

He falls back on the side of the pyramid and rolls down. He thrusts the sword into the pyramid and stops. He holds himself and looks up as Ganondorf looks down on him grinning.

"Your time is up, boy!" he laughs holding up his left hand and the Triforce of Power glows.

The Triforce of Courage glows on Link's backhand as the two pieces respond to one another. Link stops and stares at Ganondorf. The sky opens and blue rays pass over them and the world disappears.


	5. Chapter 4 Dream's Warning

Chapter 4

Dream's Warning

"Uh, my head," Link moans. He lays his head down and feels a pillow under it. He felt it with his hands and looked around. "Home?"

"We're in the Kokiri Forest?" Navi adds.

"Knock, knock," comes a girl's voice. She giggles walks into the tree house.

"Sa…Saria?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has!" Link cried sitting up. Saria smiled and sat in a chair.

"I'm not here to talk about your adventure, Link," she said.

"What?"

"The Great Deku Tree-"

"The Great Deku Tree! He's alive?"

"Yes, he is. Anyways, he needs to tell you something important."

"Great!" he exclaims and jumps out of the bed. He runs onto the patio and looks around at the Kokiri and trees. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Link, is this really the forest?" Navi asks.

"Looks like it!" Link cries and climbs down his ladder. He looks back and forth and sees Mido standing near the house. He walks up to him, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he walks by him. Link looks at him puzzled, but continues toward the guardian. He jumps over the pond and waves at his old friends, but they didn't respond to the greetings. Link looks down in sadness, but looks back to his destination. He comes up to the trail in the trees and walked down. Shades of leaves covered the path and the boy walked through them. Soon, they came to a clearing, and fairies were flying in the air.

In the mists, a large deku tree stands before them. It is the tallest tree in the forest, and its trunk was wider than any of the houses the Kokiri owned.

"Link, thou hast come. And ye too, Navi, the fairy," the guardian tree says.

"Hello, Great Deku Tree," Navi responds.

"Hast thou sensed it?" the tree asks. "The climate of evil tis rising again, and I am sure thou hast felt it."

"Yes, I have," Link said.

"Listen carefully to thine words, young hero. Thou art not in the Kokiri Forest, but in a vision of it. Ye art in a deep sleep, and Saria hast put a spell on thee to see this. In reality, I am dead. Doth thou remember traveling through time?"

"Yes."

"Dark Link hast return, as ye art aware of. He beareth a symbol of great darkness, the dark necklace. Do not be tempted by its evil magic. The necklace twas hidden deep within the Water Temple, thought to have been sealed away forever by the Sage of Water. But, Dark Link found it and hast returned. If ye destroy it, Dark Link whilst cease to exist. The wizard, Malikai, hast come hither into Hyrule. He tis very powerful in the dark arts and a great adversary. Ganondorf hast also escaped the Evil Realm and now controls Hyrule under his command. His power is stronger now than before. The blade of evil's bane may not be able to win."

"Impossible!" Link cries, falling back.

"Nay, tis not. The Master Sword which thou wield can only fend him off, but not slay him. There is a stronger power ye must wield."

"Tell me of this blade," Link growls, gripping the Master Sword tighter.

"Nay, I can't not tell thee. Thou canst hear what thou canst see. If thou were to hear of the blade, thou would not believe because of its strength. I can only tell thee not to fall into Ganondorf's strength. He tis stronger than last ye fought him. Being trapped in the Evil Realm hast increased his power. He was trapped in the Gerudo form of Ganon for three years, and no Gerudo can stay in the beast form forever. But he who enters the realm transforms into the from his heart shows him as in his true form and he's trapped forever in that form."

"So he's invincible?" Link asked.

"Nothing is invincible," the tree said, "For if something was invincible, then there would be no end to the world."

"I need a sword stronger than the Master Sword, but where would I find such a sword? Biggoron's sword is stronger in strength, but not in magic."

"This sword tis not in this world, but in thine greatest fear," the tree said and his voice began to trail off.

Link began to float in the air and the space around him slowly turned white.

"Great Deku Tree! My greatest fear, I don't understand!" he cried.

"The world's fate rests in thine hands, boy," the guardian tree said, his voice echoing.

"Guardian!" Link cries out.


	6. Chapter 5 The Awakening

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Awakening

The crisp air whistles through the blades of grass and the dark clouds cast shadows upon the fallen town. The flames of descent smolder the kingdom of the old and bring rise to Ganondorf's reign. This is what the Imprisoning War tried to prevent. Link traveled through time to stop Ganondorf, but it appears he was able to influence the events in his favor.

Gerudos, exotically dressed women, throw torches into buildings and ridicule the towns' folk. They scurry together as the Gerudos chase them through the town market. The skeletal remains of fallen soldiers litter the streets and newly fallen are chained to the walls. It appears that Link's warning to Zelda failed, or the Hylian army was unable to counter Ganondorf's strength. Even the Sages would not have been able to confront him alone; only the Master Sword has the ability to defeat him. But it appears now that even the Master Sword is not strong enough to defeat him.

Darkness overcomes the sense of sight and the stone numbs the sense of feel. He feels paralyzed, unable to rise from his seven year slumber. But he does not feel much older than when he lifted the Master Sword. The air weighs lightly on his back but it is his chest that is cold. His fingers itch the stone surface and he looks up slowly. The Master Sword lies beside the Pedestal of Time.

"_How many years has it been?"_ he asks himself.

"Link, are you okay?" Navi asks, shaking his sleeves.

He lifts himself onto his elbows and he bows his head. He can sense the other Sages scattered across the land, but they don't appear to have been imprisoned in their respective temples. Peculiar that he didn't arrive in the Chamber of Sages, but then again, he did enter the Evil Realm. Although he has memories of his time in the future, is it possible that the Sages do not? The thought never occurs to him that the future never occurred because he went back in time, thus they did not awaken as Sages.

"I'm good. Did you have that vision?"

"With the Great Deku Tree? Yes." Do you think we're still in the Evil Realm?"

"No, because we're in the Temple of Time," he said looking at his surroundings.

"_Link."_

He snatches the Master Sword's hilt and rolls onto his feet. He looks down the halls into the Temple of Time; the Doors of Time have been closed.

"_Link, this is Princess Zelda. Please listen very carefully. Three years have passed since you went through time. In essence, you have traveled to the same time period as you did when you first went through time."_

"What has happened?" he asks. His voice echoes along the walls around him and he feels he is the only one who hears his prayer.

"_Rauru was able to awaken you within three years' time, but in doing so, he sacrificed himself for you. Ganondorf has now been granted access to the Chamber of Sages,"_ she responds, _"He has literally become the Sage of Light. The remaining five Sages have confronted him, but he has proven too formidable against us."_

Link bows his head and sheathes the Master Sword. Rauru has died to ensure his arrival. Perhaps he can go back in time and save his life and stop Ganondorf. But that would prevent him from fulfilling the task in this time.

"_Link, go back to the Water Temple. Ruto has informed me that he stole something valuable from there."_

"Where are you? I can protect you."

"_It is far too dangerous now for me to reveal my location. You will find me again."_

Link nods and walks to the Doors of Time. He begins to unveil the Ocarina of Time when the doors open themselves. The Song of Time echoes from beyond the doors and Dark Link stands beyond the alter. Link doesn't hesitate and continues walking.

"Dark Link has returned?" Navi asks.

"He isn't the one we fought in the Water Temple. He's the one from three years ago.

Dark Link waits patiently for the legendary Hero of Time to step out from the opened doors. His sword, a replica of the Master Sword yet forged with black steel, has already mercilessly slain the innocent, yet yearns to taste the blood of the Hero of Legend. He brings the sword up and points it at him.

"It has been three years, Link," he says as Link walks around the alter. The blade follows Link down the steps.

"You've been waiting patiently," Link replies and brings his sword forward. He claps his blade against Dark Link's, but he doesn't react defensively.

"I presume you should fight better with a sword than a shield."

Link steps forward and swings horizontally. Dark Link paces back, countering the strike and kicks him to the side. Link stumbles forward and quickly whirls the sword behind his back to block Dark Link's strike. He spins around and their swords clash again. Their blades lead them down further down the temple. Their feet cross strategically on the tiles, carefully placed to ensure balance while granting them the freedom of flexibility.

Dark Link slashes down and Link steps over the blade and blocks the second attack. But Dark Link kicks him back while slashing him across the chest.

"Ugh," Link grunts and stumbles back.

Dark Link glares and his blade glows pale blue. He tightens his grip around the hilt and red flames burst from the blade.

"Heyah!" he yells, spinning at him and a wave of energy blazes from the blade.

The spin attack. The user concentrates his energy into the blade and unleashes it in a wave of destruction. Link swings his sword up and their blades clash. Although the Master Sword is a powerful sword in its own right, it alone could not counter an energy attack without equal force. But there is no other way to defend himself. His shield is destroyed in the past and the Master Sword can only serve as a means of defense and offense. But even Dark Link didn't have a shield either, and it appears that neither of them needs it.

Link rotates the Master Sword next to his body and blocks the attack. Yet the energy from the spin attack bursts through the sword and he falls against the wall. Dark Link snickers and the necklace glows by his chest. Link falls to knee and he leans against the Master Sword to hold himself up.

"_That necklace gives him power, but how is it weakening me?"_ Link asks himself.

"You're useless, Link. I used to believe the tales of the fabled _Hero of Legend _and waited three years for these doors to open to challenge him. And yet only a boy exits those doors with the blade of evil's bane. I don't know how Ganondorf fell to your hands."

The doors to the temple suddenly burst open and Link's eyes dart to the entering Stalfos. Dark Link remains unmoved with his Master Sword in line with Link's throat.


End file.
